I'm Supposed to
by pizzachickenfingersbuffalosauc
Summary: I'm supposed to be the good girl. I'm supposed to follow the rules. I'm supposed to only let a man I love touch me.


**Authors Note:** **Hi ya'll! I'm a big fan of Naruto and one of my favorite crackships is Sasosaku.**

 **This idea just popped into my head so I thought I'd try it out.**

 **So I haven't really read any Naruto Fanfiction so I apologize in advance if this story appears similar to others and also this _isn't_ meant for a serious plot of how Sakura and Sasori got themselves in this situation. **

**Anyways, enjoy and I don't own Naruto!**

 _1\. I'm supposed to be the good girl._

I was the good girl. For 18 years, I did what I believed was right. Besides my violent encounters or a few incredibly selfish acts on my part, I thought that my actions were for the best. I considered myself a caring kunoichi who wasn't ashamed to express my feelings and vowed to protect my friends.

However, the good girl can only handle so much shit until something inside of her _snaps_.

Encountering _him_ was the tip of the iceberg.

 _2\. I'm supposed to follow the rules._

At 14-years-old, I didn't really pay attention to his looks since I was desperately in love with Sasuke. He threatened to destroy Granny Chiyo and I, he had no emotion to him other than the desire to kill and transform humans into puppets, and he was a literal sociopath.

When adolescence started to kick in, he randomly popped into my head one day. Secretly, I was fascinated how a man could have such a devious yet angelic face. How his honey colored eyes were hypnotizing. How he spoke with wrath yet it sounded so damn husky.

I wondered how he'd behave if he wasn't a puppet. We're taught as ninjas to suppress our emotions and many times they're considered an act of weakness but don't expect us to bury all of them on a constant basis.

If anyone even knew I simply had naughty thoughts about him, I'd be disowned.

 _3\. I'm supposed to only let a man I love touch me._

"N-gh," I grunted at the feel of two fingers roughly making their way into my area. A pair of lips devoured my neck while fingers moved in and out of me. His thumb grazed my clit, causing me to roll my head back and let out a low moan.

We were both in our underwear on his bed. Don't ask me how it happened because I'm still processing it myself. No man has ever come close to seeing me naked yet with him I didn't hesitate to remove my clothes.

His warm tongue felt wonderful on my sensitive skin as it slowly dragged it's way to my breasts. Nipples were already erect and his mouth suckled on my right breast. Fingers were still inside of me, starting to move at a fast pace while my area quivered.

I buried his head onto my breast and ruffled my fingers through his blood red hair. I let out a childish giggle as he bit my nipple. The pain felt s _o_ good in such a twisted way. Maybe that's why I giggled.

 _4\. I'm supposed to save myself for Sasuke._

I gasped as his long (of course it was long) cock touched my entrance, teasing me. I don't even want to know how he retrieved his human state again.

This was wrong. So, so wrong. But I fucking _loved_ it.

"You're such a little slut," He whispered into my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

 _This was it_ I thought as he positioned himself. I held in my breath and he wasted no time ramming into me, almost not considering the fact I never had anyone inside me before.

"Ahh," I cried and threw my head in the air. He smirked devilishly at me and gripped my hips, moving my body closer to his. He tossed my legs over his shoulders and proceeded to fuck the soul out of me.

"Ah-ahh Sas-sasori," I moaned. I reached my hands out to signal him to slow down. I just got fingered for the first time a few seconds ago you think I could handle a big cock pounding inside of me?

He didn't give a shit and I should of expected that. All I could do was toss my head back on the pillow, twitch my body around and impatiently wait for the pain to turn into pure pleasure.

"You like it you little slut," He said in-between thrusts.

I did.

I liked it even more when I heard his rapid breathing and occasional grunts.

 _5\. I'm supposed to enjoy only wholesome things._

"Who fucks you good?" He spoke seductively.

"You do," I moaned.

A devious grin appeared on his face and he temporarily pulled out of me to switch positions. He flipped my body over and commanded me to get on my knees and stick my ass in the air. My cheeks flushed different shades of red but I followed his orders. His hands went back to my hips and right away I felt his cock thrusting inside of me.

"You're so fucking tight."

When he said that I wanted to cum right then and there. He already tore my walls open in the previous position but doggy style brought out a whole other type of sensation.

My moans and gasps were louder and more constant as I tried to keep my ass steady.

I yelped when he took a chunk of my hair and pulled it upward, causing me to tilt my head back. I'm guessing Sasori must've had these urges buried inside him for years from the way he fucked me.

"What's my name?" He asked.

"Sasori," I whimpered.

"What is it?" He asked with more force to his voice.

"Sasori-sama!" I cried, feeling myself about to burst. Within seconds I milked his cock and he lasted a few more thrusts.

He didn't use a condom so he ejaculated on my back. I scowled in disgust and cautiously laid flat on the bed. I didn't want his semen to cover any other parts of my body.

Surprisingly, he got up from the bed to get a few tissues for me. He wiped the semen off me then slapped my ass.

"Nice ass," He commented.

 _6\. I'm supposed to only make this mistake once._

I waited for him to ghost me since he took my virginity and we all most men don't want to deal with the emotional attachment.

Instead, I found myself at his place again on my knees as my tongue snaked its way around his erect cock. He groaned and pulled at my hair, shoving my face deeper into his crotch.

I hummed as my tongue wrapped around his shaft then moved up to the tip. I quickly turned into a sick-minded young woman as I felt myself getting wet from pleasing him.

I _wanted_ him to satisfy me for as long as possible.

I _needed_ it.

And I was _going_ to get it.


End file.
